


The ghost of you

by Kitsune18



Series: Two become one [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Character Death, KH3 final battle speculations, M/M, No Spoilers, Sora gives up, Sora is in the darkness once again, They are in love here as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune18/pseuds/Kitsune18
Summary: You can lose the heart in many other ways. For example, when you lose someone you love.





	The ghost of you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here we go with another fic! The prompt was “We need to talk about what happened last night”, and I wanted to try something different once again. I don't like angst, at all, but I'd like to explore different aspects of Roxas and Sora's relationship.  
> I just want them to be happy, I swear.  
> The story is based on the last trailer, so it's spoiler free, I hope you like it!  
> Thanks to my friend (and beta) as always, she's a huge My Chemical Romance fan and suggested me this title. I'm starting to like them too! The songs fits quite well with this fic.  
> P.s. English is not my first language, sorry for possible mistakes.

_We need to talk about what happened last night._

“No, I don’t think we should.”

Sora held his Keyblade tightly, trying to seek comfort in the light that the weapon was radiating.

He was completely surrounded by darkness. It was so cold that the boy was trembling.

_It’s time to talk about it, instead. You have to face reality._

“Talk about what? I remember nothing.”

_Why don’t we go step by step? How do you think you ended up here?_

Sora didn’t even have to think about it. He had already been in that place once. And it happened when…

“The last time I was here was when I released Kairi’s heart and I lost mine.”

_Correct._

He remembered very well the feeling of loss, the cold and the fear of not being able to go back.

Sora looked carefully at his reflection, as much as the light of the Keyblade allowed him to, and he noticed, much to his relief, that he was still himself, still human.

Or maybe not?

There was a strange vice that was gripping his heart, something that he couldn’t figure out, a memory that was trying to resurface in his mind and that he was trying to send back with every ounce of his being.

“I can’t have lost my heart again. I didn’t turn into a Heartless and I can still wield my Keyblade.”

_Are you really sure about that?_

“Well, smartass,” the boy replied, ironically, “why don’t you tell me, instead?”

He was starting to have enough. Sora didn’t have time to lose, there were people that were waiting and that were surely worrying about him.

_You can lose the heart in many other ways. For example, when you lose someone you love._

The vice in his chest became tighter and Sora felt like he couldn’t breathe. Who could have he lost? They couldn’t be Riku or Kairi, and obviously Donald or Goofy neither, he was pretty sure about that.

During the battle they had stayed always together and they had covered for each other’s backs. They got lots of injuries, of course, Donald even lost consciousness, but that was nothing that a healing spell or a good potion couldn’t solve.

_Yes, it’s the right direction, you’re doing well. Did nothing else happened during the fight?_

Something happened, actually. Sora got on his knees, thoughtful, the Keyblade placed over the emptiness that was supporting him, and he suddenly remembered being in a very similar position. He looked straight ahead, and for a moment he felt like he could see Riku, in front of him, with the Keyblade brought forward, lit by a cold and hostile light, and he was shouting at him to fight back while trying to protect him from a bunch of Heartless.

_And then? What else?_

Riku disappeared and despair took over. He felt lost, alone. Fighting was hard, and giving up was so easy…

“Sora! What are you doing?!” cried out someone that showed up out of nowhere right in front of him.

But _who_ was that someone?

Sora crossed his arms. He was thinking and thinking about it, but his mind didn’t want to cooperate at all.

“I can’t remember who they were. They must be someone really important, right? To shout at me like that…”

_You can’t or you don’t want to?_

“What do you take me for?! Would I ever forget about someone I care about? Me?!”

_Ok, don’t get mad. I’ll give you a hint. What else happened when you turned into a Heartless? What was left of you when you lost your heart that time?_

“My body?”

_That’s right. Sora, what happened to your body?_

“When the heart turns into a Heartless, the body becomes a Nobody.”

_And your Nobody?_

Sora looked at the Keyblade and it seemed to him that its outline was becoming more and more blurred and irregular, as if he was seeing it through water. Was there water in his eyes?

He blinked, trying to focus, and he felt tears running on his cheeks.

_What is his name?_

“Please, stop. I don’t want to remember, it hurts.”

_What is your Nobody’s name?_

“HE’S NOT MY NOBODY!” Sora cried out, “ROXAS IS…!”

_You loved him, didn’t you?_

“SHUT UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING!” he cried out louder, with all the voice he had in his throat.

“Roxas is…Roxas is…”

It was too late. The lock he had placed on his heart had been opened and no Keyblade could have locked it again. Roxas, his Roxas, was…

_Why don’t you talk to me about him?_

It was so kind, that voice. It had been patient with him all the time, it knew how to help him and it had asked the right questions to rip that name out of him. Why was it being so cruel, then?

But now Sora couldn’t stop all that pain, all that grief. He might as well indulge its request.

Where could he have started? Roxas was everything to him. He was so beautiful, so strong and yet so _frail_. He always tried to hide his weaknesses behind a frown or a prideful smirk, but Sora was able to crawl right into his heart. He knew him far too well, to the point that Roxas couldn’t hide from him.

Since he had been able to bring him back, they had been always together. Where there was Sora, there was Roxas. Where there was Roxas, there was Sora.

When they weren’t taking down monsters on mission, the two of them used to train together. Roxas was so skilled, he could even use two Keyblades, and he always tried to teach Sora to do the same, without the need to use the boy’s abilities.

And when they didn’t train, they talked, a lot. Sora and Roxas had so many things in common that the boys, as they knew each other better, felt inevitably attracted to the other, as if they were magnets – it wasn’t the shell that was tying them to each other, but what they were carrying proudly in their chests.

_Two halves of the same heart._

“When all of this will be over, we will leave, just the two of us. There are so many worlds to see, and so many adventures to live. Can you imagine? It will be great” they promised each other once, hidden who knows where, Sora’s arms around the other’s waist and Roxas’ ones around the other’s neck.

They were smiling like two idiots in love, that time, with lips red for all the kisses they had and for all the ones that would have followed.

Since that day, every time that Sora or Roxas saw the other worrying or being scared for the upcoming battle, he held his lover tightly in his arms and whispered sweetly not to forget about the promise they made.

_You were so happy back then. What happened after?_

They were about to win. With Roxas at his side they were practically invincible. And then, Sora had lost sight of him for a moment, just a second. His eyes tracked him down immediately, and Roxas was not that far from him. He was almost reaching him, he could do it…

“SORA! DON’T COME CLOSER!”

A flash of a purple light engulfed him, right where Roxas was fighting.

At that point Sora really couldn’t remember anything. He knew he had cried his heart out and made his way towards him, although the enemies were trying to hold him back and break him down. All that was left was the cry he had let out and Roxas’ body on the ground, lifeless.

Sora kneeled over beside him and held him tightly in his arms, as he did every time he wanted to remind him about their promise. But now there wasn’t a promise to keep anymore, there was no other person that he could have loved as he loved Roxas, no other person that could have loved him as Roxas did.

He didn’t feel anything, the sounds of the battle were becoming more and more far, muffled, and everything around him was becoming darker, as Roxas’ body was getting colder and colder. Sora couldn’t even cry, he was too wasted.

He didn’t know if they had won or lost, he didn’t even know how much time had passed. At some point his friends rallied round him, them, with afflicted faces and no words. Sora pointed his Keyblade at them, attempting to keep them away, feeling his heart coming apart and leaving his body.

_And here we are, back to square one. And now? What are you going to do?_

Sora didn’t want to think anymore, whatever came to his mind kept him remembering Roxas, their love and their promise. He was laying down, with his head in his hands, and couldn’t stop crying.

“I don’t know. I think I could stay here forever and die. It seems the only reasonable thing I can do right now.”

_As for dying, I can’t say anything, but I can propose you a temporary solution._

The darkness before his eyes started to move and take shape. Soon, Sora saw his shadow standing before him, curled up on itself, with two big, bright yellow eyes fixed on him.

_Why don’t you let me take your place? Meanwhile you can stay here as much as you want, until you’ll be ready, no one will bother you. I promise you won’t have to thing about anything, I’ll handle the rest._

Could he really trust it? Could he really run from reality like that?

The only thing he knew was that he didn’t want to live in a world where Roxas didn’t exist anymore.

“Alright, but don’t hurt anyone.”

_Don’t worry._

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, Sora actually talks with his Anti form! I didn't tag it (him?) because I wanted it to be a little plotwist.  
> I also wanted to convey the idea that Sora and Roxas fall in love not because Roxas is his Nobody but because Sora loves him for the person that he is. Nomura please, give them more chances to talk and know each other better!  
> I can't believe I killed my son.
> 
> I hope you liked this story. If you want, leave a kudos or a comment, that would make me very happy!
> 
> My twitter account: @Kitsune_18
> 
> The prompt list I used for this fic: http://chrmdpoet.tumblr.com/post/162406220799/50-dialogue-prompts


End file.
